With advances in technology, the way of the display industry are becoming more diversified, thinner, more beautiful color, more realistic display, more widely used. Wherein the quantum dots, referred QDs is a kind of nanoscale materials, with concentrated emission spectrum, high color purity, and having the characteristics of the emission color of the light can be adjusted by simple size, structure or composition of the quantum dots material, these features of the quantum dots can be applied to the display device to effectively enhance the color gamut and color reproduction capability of the display device.